DE 10 2012 001 312 A1 discloses a driver assistance system in a vehicle, where an operating command can be entered by means of an input device. If such an input takes place, an autonomously executable driving maneuver can be initiated via a control device and the driving maneuver can be modified, as required, in dependence of environmental data detected by environmental sensors.